Dragon Ball AF Season 2
by Darket
Summary: (Chapter 11 up!) This is a sequel to Dragon Ball AF. More detail inside. If you haven't read part 1, just read this opening so you know what happens. If you loved the first one, you'll love this one
1. Tenkaichi Budokai

-I'm just writing this overview so you don't have to go back and read the last season. Just read it anyway. In the last season, the story began where everything went wrong. Goku never returned home from Namek. Goten was already conceived before he left for Namek. His family grew up with out him and they all fought off the enemies without Goku. 17 years later, he returned with the ability to become SSJ5. First, they had to battle a Super Namek named Damailo. The Namek joined them and Super Android Buu attacked earth. After fighting, the Super Android Buu was killed by Goten's future son Boronks. After that, a perfected Android 18 attacked Earth and they had defeated it. The damaged caused them to go to Namek for the Dragon balls. Upon their arrival, they learned the identity of Goku's only daughter Zangya. She had resurrected the Legendary Super Saiyin Brolly so she could get back at Goku for leaving her. Brolly was killed and they went back to earth. Amongst the heat of this fight, Goku was killed and he refused to return. Years passed and Boronks had decided to return to the future. Super Android Buu from his time had come to Earth and already targeted Chibi Boronks who was recently born. Goku came back and fought him to save the Earth. Using all the power from the universe, he became a Super Saiyin to absorb all the power. Using his ultimate attack, the Gladiator Fist, he killed the Super Android Buu and everything was good. Boronks went to the future and Chibi Boronks flew away to become the Earth's guardian. Goten and Bra were married along with Trunks and Pan. Goku had lost his ability to transform due to all the energy intake. Now, we continue the 2 year old series...

**Dragon Ball AF **

**Season 2**

"**Hell Fighter Saga"**

**Episode 1**

"**Tenkaichi Budokai"**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai! The tournament ground has moved to a larger island 10 miles east for a bigger arena and harder ring outs. Our fighters are now entering the tournament and going through the puncher machine. We expect clear skies today and I hope you brought sunscreen because it's going to be HOT today!" the announcer said. He wiped his forehead and watched the hundreds of people walk in. The stadiums were filling up and the contestants surrounded the puncher. The announcer held the microphone and saw Goku. "Yes! Goku, you're competing this year! This is great! I thought this one was going to be lame!" the announcer said. Goku laughed and scratched his head. "I only came so I could meet some of my friends. I don't believe that this should get to intense. I haven't used my powers in years!" Goku said. Vegeta walked in and looked around. Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Gohan, and Pan showed up to fight. They got ready to hit the puncher when King Ki warned Goku of a powerful fighter. "Goku, it's me again. I was just informed of a Hell Fighter that escaped this morning. He is in human disguise and can oppose a major threat. I want you to find him. Be careful, this one has a great power level." King Ki said. Goku looked up and then checked all the fighters. "I can feel all of their power levels. I can't feel it King Ki. Maybe he's masking his power level." Goku said.

Before he got in line, a kid got in front of him. It was Chibi Boronks and he had a hat on. "Gramps, do you mind keeping my identity a secret?" Chibi Boronks asked. Goku looked at him funny and Bra walked in. "I will! Be quiet, your mother is coming in." Goku said. Bra looked at Chibi Boronks and jumped. "There you are! I found you just where I thought I would!" Bra said. Chibi Boronks threw down his hat. "I blew it." Chibi Boronks said. They all gathered around him and Chibi Boronks told them he came because the world wasn't in danger. The tournament was going on and they all made it on the bracket. "Ok, we have our entire tournament set up! Battle one will be Hawk Vs Mr. Satan! Battle two will be Piccolo Vs Trunks. Battle 3 will be Goten Vs Vegeta! Then, Goku will fight Captain Iceberg. Battle 5 is Boronks Vs Helios! Battle 6, Pan Vs the Shadow Might! Then battle 7, Gohan Vs Rujin. Finally, Battle 8! Ikaida Vs the current champion Milo. The fight begins in 10 minutes!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered and waited for the fight to commence. Mr. Satan got into the ring and saw the young fighter in front of him. They went at it and Mr. Satan easily won the battle in less than a minute. Hawk was knocked out. "It's a KO! Mr. Satan proceeds to round two! Now, it's Trunks Vs... Piccolo!" the announcer said. Piccolo went in and Trunks followed. "Ok, let's put these last 2 years of training to the test!" Trunks said. He stretched and turned into a Super Saiyin. The crowd watched and Piccolo jumped into the air. Trunks prepared to block and Piccolo used a dive kick. He blocked and Piccolo was hovering in the air. They paused and Piccolo threw a bunch of kicks at Trunks. He was blocking all the kicks while Piccolo threw them. Piccolo got through his defenses and began to pummel Trunks with his feet.

Trunks took in the hits and moved around him. Piccolo kicked the ground and Trunks punched his face. They got into fistfight and Chibi Boronks was having trouble keeping up along with the crowd. "Now the two warriors have begun to battle at blazing speeds!" the announcer said. Both of them were losing it and Trunks was being pushed towards the announcer. Trunks backed up and was nailed in the face. Piccolo pushed him away and he turned into a Super Saiyin 2! "I'm ready..." Trunks said as he smiled. He lunged at Piccolo threw punches. Piccolo blocked them and was hit in the chest. He lost balance and was shot across the arena. Trunks thought he had him down and Piccolo started to get up. "Not bad." Piccolo said. He was getting ready to strike until Trunks put his arms behind him. "Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled. He blasted a beam at Piccolo and the crowd covered their eyes. Piccolo grabbed the beam and tried to hold it back with his right arm. Trunks put a great amount of energy into it so Piccolo would be stunned. Piccolo tried to hold it and the beam imploded. "My arm..." Piccolo said as he felt his lost arm. He looked forward and large energy ball were floating above the ground. There were hundreds of them surrounding the arena. "It seems after the blast Trunks created balls of energy around the arena! Is this a new attack?" the announcer said. Piccolo couldn't pick up Trunks' energy due to all the energy. "He's using energy attacks to mask his power level... I can't sense him!" Piccolo said. Trunks was moving around and he tried to regain power. Piccolo flew up into the air and regenerated the lost limb. Trunks fired a Kantsu energy Dan at him and burnt away a shoulder pad on Piccolo's suit. Piccolo looked to the right and saw Trunks use a Zanzoken. Trunks flew around Piccolo, using a Kantsu Energy Dan every few seconds. Piccolo extended his arm and grabbed Trunks' leg! Trunks was stuck and Piccolo slammed him into the arena floor.

Next, he swung him around and tossed him out of the ring. "Ring out! The winner is Piccolo!" the announcer yelled. Trunks got up and tried to walk. "I can't believe I lost at this point..." Trunks said. Piccolo looked at Mr. Satan and pointed his thumb at the ground. Mr. Satan was scared and Piccolo left the ring. Vegeta walked into the ring and began to think. "Now, how will I defeat you? Maybe I'll snap off your arms and legs and then pummel you into oblivion. When I am done with that, you'll be crippled and I can go to the next round!" Vegeta said. Goten stepped in and the match began. Vegeta powered up and Goten jumped out. "What? Goten appears to have forfeited!" the announcer said. "No way, I can't deal with that!" Goten said. Vegeta bit his lip and began to say every cuss word in the book! "That coward, I can't believe he thought I would do that! Oh well... I get to fight Kakarotto in a one on one match next round." Vegeta said. He walked around the island making sure nothing would halt the fight. Goku walked into the ring and Captain Iceberg walked in. They got ready to battle and Captain Iceberg began to throw rapid punches at Goku. They did nothing and Goku punched his forehead. Captain Iceberg paused and fell face first into the arena floor. "Yes, this is a Knock Out! The winner is Goku!" the announcer said. Goku jumped and did a flip. He flew out of the ring and the first two matches for the second round were set. Chibi Boronks ran into the ring and Helios followed. The announcer held his microphone in the air and then spoke into it.

"So far we've seen only one good match today. Now it's..." the announcer said before having the microphone jerked from his hand. "My fans, I will state that I will win all of my matches! Oh, I win!" Chibi Boronks said into the microphone. Helios fell down and he had bruises all over him. Goku scratched his and looked into the ring. "Wow, Boronks has gotten faster! I wouldn't doubt if he has to fight the mystery fighter... I'm confused, will he win?" Goku said. Chibi Boronks was hovering above the ring and he bowed down to his fans. The announcer doubted the victory. "I don't know if this is justifiable. Did we tape that?" the announcer asked. The big screen played back the tape in slow motion it was going by one frame a second. Chibi Boronks was in one spot and he appeared all around Helios. "This is justifiable! I am up against you Pan!" Chibi Boronks said. Pan fought the Shadow Might and she won. Gohan had a little trouble with Rujin and he moved up into the next round. The eighth fight commenced. Goku was watching this fight closely. "King Ki, is he here?" Goku asked. Lord Enma contacted him. "Were watching and he is there. This battle determines who it is. We are watching Goku." Lord Enma said. Ikaida stepped into the ring and looked at Milo. "This is my fight! All of the other fighters here are nothing compared to me." Milo said. They stared at each other and Ikaida laughed. "Do you actually think you can defeat me? You will be sent you to the hospital without me touching you." Ikaida said. Milo laughed and he started to walk towards Ikaida. Just as he made a step, his body began to feel a tension. His left leg began to crack and Ikaida smiled. Everybody was confused and Milo hit the ground. His arm began to break and Ikaida backed up. "Somebody do something, he's dying!!!" Ikaida yelled. Milo screamed and his rib cage began to crack. He walked towards the edge and fell. Ikaida walked towards the edge of the ring and Milo jumped off the edge so Ikaida couldn't touch him. "The winner is Ikaida!!! Somebody send the paramedics out for Milo. This is an odd turn of events! What's happening at the ring today?" the announcer asked.

Ikaida walked towards the edge and looked at Goku. He held his hand out and signaled for him to follow him. The announcer said that the next phase of the tournament would begin at noon. Goku followed Ikaida towards an area just one mile away from the ring. Vegeta saw them leave and he was angry. "NO! You are not stepping out of this fight..." Vegeta said. He followed them and Ikaida brought Goku to the mountain region. Ikaida saw that Goku was ready to fight. "No... I don't come here to fight you this early. Do you know how many fighters like me are looking for you? We all have been searching for awhile and we discovered a way out. As of now, I have to stop the rest of the E.S.F. and there's not a damn thing you can do about it..." Ikaida said. He held his hand up and trapped Goku in a dome. Vegeta came in and was angry at this. "Nobody is going to interrupt this match... Let him go before I kill you!" Vegeta said. Ikaida smiled and a storm began to start up. The crowd at the tournament looked up and hoped there wouldn't be a rain delay. Pan was trying to get a tan and she took off her sunglasses. "What's this?" Pan asked. Bra was confused and they got ready for the storm. Ikaida smiled and everything was going according to plan... What is this new attack? Why is Ikaida after Goku? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball AF...

Next Episode 

"**Twist into disaster"**


	2. Twist Into Disaster

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, it was tournament time again. All the fighters gathered once again roughly 6 years after the fight with Super Android Buu. Upon entering, news was heard that a Hell Fighter has entered Earth's existence. After the opening match, Trunks was defeated by Piccolo and the rest of the tournament went on. Now, Ikaida has brought Goku and Vegeta to an outside arena. With Goku trapped and Vegeta left, can he free him in time?

Episode 2 

"**Twist into Disaster"**

Vegeta stood and looked around the storm was blowing in and Ikaida was feeding off of the darkness. Goku tried to break free and he was just wasting time. Vegeta smiled and Ikaida was beginning a Metamorphosis. "This is all the power I have tried to achieve for so long!" Ikaida said. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyin and his golden aura blasted away the clouds. Ikaida lost a great deal of power and Vegeta flew towards him. Vegeta missed him and Ikaida opened fire with a wave of Invisible Fireballs. They damaged Vegeta and stunned him. "It appears that your Super Saiyin powers are useless against me. Once again you have underestimated your foe. A mistake that will sneak up on you." Ikaida said. Ikaida continued to fire and Vegeta hit the ground. He was captured along with Goku. "Damn it!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Join the club!" Goku said.

"Zip it Kakarotto. Our fight is next and we are going to get disqualified." Vegeta said.

Ikaida flew back to the tournament and the storm cleared. He was surprised that Vegeta's Aura was bright enough to destroy the clouds. Pan and Bra got back to tanning while Piccolo meditated. Mr. Satan was scared out of his mind and his fight was almost up. Ikaida arrived and Piccolo grew angry. The announcer looked at the clock and it was noon. "Now the tournament will begin! Piccolo and Mr. Satan have survived the first round and prepare to duke it out now. Let the battle begin!" the announcer said. Mr. Satan ran towards Piccolo and was knocked back by his aura. Piccolo held out his arm and it stretched towards Mr. Satan. "PICCOLO- STOP!!!" King Ki screamed. His hand stopped just an inch away from Mr. Satan's face. A fly on Mr. Satan's head flew in two and Piccolo was angry.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Whatever you do, you can't defeat Mr. Satan yet! There has to be a way to draw the match out so we can free Goku and Vegeta. They are trapped and from this moment will be disqualified. For now, just let Mr. Satan win and don't lose! We need all the time in the world!" King Ki replied.

"You're kidding, right? No way... Man I'm pissed now. King Ki, if this plan doesn't work, I'm coming to kill you." Piccolo said.

He pulled his hand back and Mr. Satan was struck with fear. He stopped and cheered for himself. Piccolo was enraged with this and he tried his best not to strike Mr. Satan. Trunks and Goten were confused with what was going on.

"Piccolo should be able to beat this guy... Why is he toying around with him?" Goten asked.

"I don't know..." Trunks said.

Vegeta and Goku were hitting the edge of the barrier with full force. Goku tried powering up, but he had grown weary of using his Super Saiyin transformation. Vegeta gained a blue aura and his strength increased.

"Saiyin Energy!!!" Vegeta yelled.

He began to blast the barrier with a barrage of Ki attacks. Goku used his Kaio Ken technique and raised it to level 20. They began to synchronize their shots. Piccolo and Mr. Satan kept fighting in the tournament. The announcer was confused and Pan was red. Bra sat up to watch the rest of the match and Boronks was floating above the crowd without a care. Over the past few years, he had been keeping control of his Super Saiyin transformation.

"How long is this going to take?" Boronks asked.

Vegeta and Goku were starting to burn out on energy attacks. They both fired an attack at the same split second and it opened a small 2-inch hole for just a matter of seconds.

"Kakarotto!!! That's how we are going to get out!!!" Vegeta exclaimed.

They powered up and opened fire. The hole started to form and Ikaida felt his barrier weaken. He put in energy and the barrier started to close. Vegeta and Goku continued to power up. Piccolo was pissed and Mr. Satan scored a direct shot to his face. The crowd called Piccolo weak and it aggravated him. Piccolo swung at Mr. Satan and knocked him out of the ring. The crowd stopped and they cheered for Piccolo. Every single one of the crowd ran and tried to get an autograph.

"Piccolo, I LOVE YOU!" The woman yelled.

Piccolo walked away and they all went back to their seats. Ikaida was pushed over and he lost his concentration. Goku and Vegeta made a hole and flew through. They got out and the barrier closed up. Ikaida was pissed to know that they were free and Vegeta chose to eliminate him now. They went to the tournament and Ikaida masked his power. The announcer saw Vegeta and Goku arrive.

"Without delay, we will enter the next match. Vegeta vs. Goku!!!" The announcer yelled.

Goku and Vegeta looked at the crowd and couldn't find anything. Bulma watched them enter the ring and Zangya flew into the tournament to see the fight. Vegeta wasn't in a great fighting mood, same as Goku. They stood off, trying to build up power.

"Kakarotto... This fight has been bugging me for many years. Ever since you returned from space, I wanted to prove who was the strongest. You showed me how powerful you were by transforming into a Super Saiyin 4. We fought that time and I wanted to prove to you that I was strong enough to protect Earth on my own. I was too overconfident... You cheated me out of becoming the strongest Super Saiyin. After fighting Buu, you showed me that I had my limits. Not any more. This fight will decide who is the strongest." Vegeta said.

"I never looked at it that way... But when I fought Buu, I discovered that I had limits. This right arm of mine is still wounded from the day I used the gladiator fist on him. Now, we need to fight and decide who will stop Ikaida." Goku replied.

"Yes... Goku, don't hold back on me. I want to see how weak you've become from almost 8 years of being idol."

Vegeta bent down and held his arms out to fight. Goku did the same and held his hands upwards to attack him from above. The crowd was silent and a wind blew in. Vegeta's aura blasted around him and he moved towards Goku. Quickly, Goku swerved to the left and swung down at Vegeta. The punch missed and Vegeta drug his foot around to kick Goku. An aura blasted around Goku and he blocked the kick. They're auras got bigger and they disappeared. Vegeta blasted through the air hitting Goku with his fists. Goku tried to use evasive maneuvers and he got around the attacks. Vegeta spun towards him and missed with his kick. They were above the arena floor and Vegeta got up.

"I found you!" Vegeta yelled.

He used the Renzoku Energy Dan and shot multiple Ki Blasts at Goku. Piccolo watched them go at it and Goku used his Instantaneous Movement to get around the blasts. Vegeta held up his hand and Goku appeared in front of him. The fired at each other and a huge golden energy ball formed around them. Vegeta used his Saiyin Energy and Goku activated the Kaio Ken attack. They delivered a barrage of fists and continued the battle. Vegeta smacked Goku's fists to the side and elbowed him. Goku fell towards the ring and Vegeta grabbed onto his legs. He power bombed him into the arena floor and backed up. Goku started to move and Vegeta lifted his hand into the air.

"Ground blast!" Vegeta yelled.

A deadly aura erupted below Goku and caused the ring to crack. Goku was damaged badly and the announcer was shocked.

"It appears Goku is down. 1-2-3-4!" The announcer yelled.

Next Episode 

"Battle of the century" 


	3. Battle of the Century

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, Vegeta and Ikaida faced off. With bad result, Vegeta was captured and Piccolo was forced to delay beating Mr. Satan. Goku and Vegeta were barely able to break out of the barrier that Ikaida made. Piccolo won the match against Mr. Satan and Goku arrived with Vegeta. They started the battle and Vegeta put Goku in a lock he couldn't get out of. Find out the outcome on this episode of Dragon Ball AF.

Episode 3 

"**Battle of the Century"**

"5-6-7!" the announcer exclaimed.

Goku got up and dusted off. Vegeta smiled and he knew that Goku was getting stronger. The crowd cheered and Bulma cheered for Vegeta to win. Goku fixed his belt and flexed his arms.

"Sorry about that, are you ready to keep this match going?" Goku asked.

"OK! Goku is up and eager to fight Vegeta! Let's hear it for these two!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered and Vegeta fired a small Ki blast at Goku. He smacked it away and Vegeta punched Goku in the side of the face. They went flying towards the crowd and Goku braced himself. The crowd moved away and Goku stopped just a few feet away from the stands. Vegeta started to punch him repeatedly so Goku would touch the stands. Goku powered up to a level 2 Kaio Ken and kicked Vegeta in the side. They went flying across the stand and towards the temple where the other fighters waited. Goku fired at Vegeta and his Ki Blasts hit the temple. All the fighters ran and the announcer saw that they were fighting just feet off of the ground. Goku started to teleport around Vegeta while punching him. A huge blast of aura shot them both into the air and Vegeta had his hand held out. He used a Big Bang Attack to get Goku off. When Goku opened his eyes from the smoke, Vegeta was a Super Saiyin.

"So, you made up your mind to turn into a Super Saiyin after all. I would, but I don't feel like my body can take that much energy again." Goku said.

"Fine, just get some power to make up for not becoming one." Vegeta said.

Goku activated his Kaio Ken to go up to Level 25. Vegeta smiled and they got ready to fight again. The announcer's hair was burnt from the blast that destroyed the temple. Goku backed up and fired a Kantsu Energy Dan at him. Vegeta knocked it away with a single kick and the small energy blast shot into the air. It turned into a wave of small blasts and Vegeta was bombed. He survived and Goku tried to breathe. Vegeta flew at him and punched Goku in the face.

Goku was knocked back and Vegeta chased him down while punching him. The crowd watched and Vegeta knocked Goku back towards the ring. Goku spun and caught his balance. He fired the tip of a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta and stopped him. Vegeta went back down to the ring to fight. Goku flew towards him and Vegeta punched him in the gut. The punch knocked Goku to the ground and Vegeta hit him again.

"Come on Kakarotto!!! Let's see what your made of! GET UP!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku tried to move and Vegeta kicked him towards the edge of the ring. There was nobody in the way behind Goku. Vegeta floated into the air and powered up his Final Flash.

"Let finish this battle now! Final Flash!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku got up and saw his weakness now. He used the Instantaneous Movement to appear next to Vegeta. The crowd was silent and Goku slammed Vegeta into the stand. Goku relaxed and he tried to catch his breath. The announcer gave Vegeta a ring out and Goku walked out of the ring.

"The winner of this match is Goku!!!" the announcer yelled.

Boronks and Pan's fight was delayed so the ring could be repaired. Pan got dressed and she fixed her hair. Boronks flew around and practiced his fighting skills. Pan tried to keep her best and she still couldn't use her hidden powers as well as she used to. The ring was near completion and Gohan prepared for his battle after Pan. Goku sat in the crowd and Bulma had another child with her.

"Who's this? Is this another one of your kids?" Goku asked.

"No, It's Pan's daughter." Bulma said.

Goku was shocked and he was surprised to know that he had a Great Grand Daughter.

"When did pan and Trunks plan on telling me this?" Goku asked.

"Actually, we tried to tell you at dinner. All you ever did was stuff your face and you never heard." Trunks said.

Goku looked at his new Great-granddaughter Alia. She was already 6 years old and able to speak.

"Grandma, I got to go..." Alia said.

Bulma took her to the bathroom and Goku was excited to know that he was already a great-grandfather. The ring was fixed and Boronks flew down to the ring. Pan began to fight him and Ikaida watched. It wasn't too big of a fight to see. Goku felt Boronks' power level rise during the match. Before 10 seconds had gone by, the match had ended. Boronks knocked Pan out with a punch and he scratched his head.

"I think I over did it a little..." Boronks said.

"The fight is over with just 10 seconds into the match. Would Ikaida and Gohan report to the ring for the final part of this segment?" the announcer asked.

"That's me!" Gohan said.

He walked towards the ring and Ikaida followed. Goku opened up a telepathic link with Gohan to warn him.

"Gohan, this guy should not be taken lightly. He is a very powerful opponent to battle. Take extreme caution and don't let your guard down!" Goku said telepathically.

"Got it... This little weakling shouldn't be a problem." Gohan replied telepathically.

They entered the ring and Ikaida looked at Gohan. He seemed angry and Gohan powered up.

"Little weakling you say?" Ikaida asked.

"How did you hear us?" Gohan asked.

The match started and Ikaida flew towards him. Gohan brace himself for another hard battle. This part of the tournament is nearing to an end. Gohan is left to battle Ikaida in this battle. Is there a chance? Find out...

Next Episode 

"**The rematch"**


	4. The rematch

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, Goku and Vegeta had finally settled the score. With a last joust of power, Goku used is Instantaneous movement to knock Vegeta out. Pan's daughter Alia was introduced to Goku during the tournament. Pan and Boronks fought and ended the match in just 10 seconds. Gohan and Ikaida stepped up to battle. Who will be the victor? Find out on Dragon Ball AF...

Episode 4 

"**The rematch"**

Gohan and Ikaida powered up in the center of the ring. A ball of dust blew by and the ring began to crack. Gohan fired a small blast at Ikaida and it was dodged. Ikaida warped next to Gohan and punched his rib cage. His fists kept going and Gohan coughed up blood. Gohan reacted and kicked him in the head. Ikaida hit the ring and Gohan jumped into the air. He powered up and dived into Ikaida. On contact, he unleashed a fury of kicks onto Ikaida. The announcer backed out of the ring and Ikaida grabbed Gohan's foot. He slung him towards the leveled temple and fired a Ki Blast. Gohan caught himself at the edge of the ring and was hit with a Ki blast. Ikaida powered up and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Death Ball!" Ikaida yelled.

He held his finger into the air and fired at Gohan. The crowd gasped and Gohan kick-sprung into battle.

"Masenko!!!" Gohan yelled.

He fired back at Ikaida and the crowd was amazed. Goku and Trunks nodded towards each other and got everybody into the stands.

"Come on..." Goku said while flying off with the announcer.

Trunks and Goku formed giant barriers around the stands. Gohan pushed all of his power into the Masenko. Ikaida pushed and he pushed his Beach ball sized Death Ball into Gohan. The piece of the ring was destroyed and Gohan was covered in rubble.

"After that blast, it appears Gohan is barely alive under the rubble." The announcer said.

Gohan tried to get up and the sun started to go down. Ikaida's power increased and his eyes turned red. Gohan pushed some of the rocks off of himself and a huge piece of his shirt was ripped off.

"All Hell Fighters... Come to me now!" Ikaida said.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan yelled.

He blasted Ikaida in the gut and knocked him down. Ikaida got up and formed a Kienzan disk. Gohan looked at it and powered up into his Mystic form. Ikaida threw the Kienzan disk towards him and Goku gasped.

"He hasn't reached his full potential!" Goku said.

Gohan slammed his foot down and stopped the Kienzan. Ikaida was shaken and he looked at Gohan's shadow.

"I knew that this fight was going to have to end sooner or later..." Ikaida said.

Gohan's legs were constricted to the ground and his arms were stuck. He was now paralyzed and Ikaida floated off of the ground.

"What have you done?" Gohan asked.

"Opened the doorway to your demise... Shou- Geki," Ikaida said as a black barrier formed around him, "HA!"

The barrier grew and Gohan looked into it. He was hit with the blast and the force knocked him out of the ring. He slid against the ground and made a trench. The announcer lifted his microphone and declared Ikaida the winner. Goku flew down to Gohan and picked him up. He looked into the ring and Ikaida stared into his eyes. Everybody went to the hotel and Vegeta was angry from losing. Gohan was in the hospital from the fight with Ikaida. The floor of the arena was going through repairs and Ikaida was trying out his fighting moves on the top of the hotel. Goku was in his room training for his match with Ikaida. Boronks got some sleep because he knew that Ikaida was the next one in his way. Piccolo meditated and Ikaida was ready.

"Tomorrow... This fight will end." Ikaida said.

Goku went to bed and morning came. Boronks looked at his scar on his head and tightened the band. He had put on Goku's training outfit with the weighted clothing. Goku went to the arena and Boronks tied his belt.

"Ok! Let get this tournament started!" Boronks said.

The tournament was being filled with people and Piccolo waited to fight. Boronks stared Ikaida in the eyes and smiled. He showed the Hell Fighter that he had a chance to win. Goku stared at Piccolo and they were ready to settle the score with a rematch. They hadn't fought in nearly 30 years. The announcer saw that the crowd was ready and he turned on the microphone. He had an assistant announcer and they waited on the side of the ring.

"Now, the semifinals begin. It's a surprise how far we've come since then." The female announcer said.

"Yes, this has been a very exciting tournament. Now, we start the first round of the semifinals. Goku and Piccolo, would you please report to the ring?" the announcer asked.

Goku and Piccolo walked towards the ring and the crowd cheered for Piccolo. They walked up the steps and Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Hey, do you have any trouble with settling this fight in the air? I wanted to keep this ring clean so when Boronks fought he didn't have to fly all the time." Goku said.

"Sure... Like Vegeta, hold back. Take it this way, if you can't beat me, you wont defeat Ikaida." Piccolo said.

They hovered into the air and the announcer began the mach. Goku threw the first punch and Piccolo blocked it. They powered up while Piccolo held onto his arm. In a split second, they started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Piccolo's arms were knocked back and Goku started to punch him rapidly. He kicked Piccolo back and flew into the air. Piccolo extended his arm to hit him. Goku fired a fury of Ki blasts at Piccolo's arm and the arm went through. Piccolo tried to jab Goku and he moved the right to dodge it. The arm turned around and grabbed Goku's neck. He spun him towards the ring and powered up. Goku was about to hit thee ring and Piccolo appeared next to him. He kicked Goku across the ring and appeared below him to kick him into the air.

"Gekiretsukoudan!" Piccolo yelled.

Goku was unable to counter and he took in the hit. Piccolo threw off his cape and hat. Goku got up and he came towards the ground.

"I guess we can't really fight at full power anymore. That last Genki Dama I took in while fighting Buu destroyed traces of my Super Saiyin body inside me." Goku said.

"I'm sure you'll get some power back. If you find your Super Saiyin form, you'll find your others. This is odd for me to say, but I forfeit..." Piccolo said.

He walked towards the edge and jumped off. The crowd ran towards him and Piccolo made up a really dorky line like Mr. Satan so it didn't appear that he quit. Goku looked at Piccolo and sat on the ring. He lay down on it and looked up at the clouds.

""Ikaida, I have to defeat you. There is a part of me that still can transform... I just have to find it." Goku said.

Now that the match has ended, Boronks and Ikaida prepare too face off. How will this match turn out? Find out on the next episode...

Next Episode 

"**Boronks vs. Ikaida"**


	5. Boronks Vs Ikaida

**Episode 5**

"**Boronks vs. Ikaida"**

Goku walked out of the ring and the crowd cheered. He took a seat in the temple rubble and Ikaida passed him.

"Goku let me finish off this runt. From there, we will finish this match." Ikaida said.

Goku took a seat and Boronks tightened his belt. Ikaida walked towards the ring and Boronks flew down towards him. He landed next to Ikaida and walked with him with his hands behind his head. Ikaida seemed pissed to know that he was going to have to fight Boronks.

"Hey Ikaida, you do know I'm going to kick your ass, right?" Boronks asked.

"You think to big Saiyin. I'm going to have to put you back in your place." Ikaida replied.

They got into the ring and the announcer wiped his forehead off. He declared the next match to begin and the two monks hit the gong. The ring got dark and Ikaida started to fire tiny Ki Blast's at Boronks. He was hitting thin air and Boronks moved around them. He left a trail of Zanzoken flashes. Ikaida was angry and he swung his hand forward. It created a huge blast that hit all the Zanzoken flashes. Boronks appeared behind him and kicked him into the air. He chased Ikaida and kicked him higher upwards. Ikaida kept going higher and Boronks hit the ground.

"Like master Tien taught me... Volley Ball Fist!!! Serving... Set..." Boronks said.

Ikaida came down and he smacked him back up into the air. Boronks ran across the ring and kicked him back up into the air. Ikaida spun out of control and Boronks smiled. He had trained with Tien during the time Super Android Buu attacked earth. Ikaida started to gain control and Boronks smiled. He powered up and a copy of him was made. The crowd was shocked and the two Boronks' got in place. Ikaida fell in between them and the two Boronks' hammered away at him with punches. They backed up and played Volleyball with Ikaida. They got too competitive and one of the Boronks' kicked Ikaida into the air. They combined again and chased Ikaida into the air. Boronks spun and turned into a Super Saiyin while going up.

"SPIKE!" Boronks yelled.

Ikaida spun and Boronks hit him with his best punch. The force knocked Ikaida into the ground and Boronks powered up again. He formed his two hands into a triangle and powered up. Ikaida looked up into the air and saw the massive aura.

"Tri beam!" Boronks yelled

The huge blast flew down towards Ikaida and made a crater in the ring. Boronks tried to make it a deadly, but small blast. Ikaida got up and dusted off.

"I can't believe a small child could possess such power..." Ikaida said.

" I'm kicking your ass and I'm not even 13!!!" Boronks exclaimed.

"I'm impressed by that technique you used while striking me. It makes me recall back to some of the moves I remember inside of this body. You see, this is not my body. This old wrinkled body is just a mask. The Hell Fighters are shadow entities that posses bodies of humans who are dead. This body right here is taken from the Crane Hermit Shen..." Ikaida said.

Piccolo heard that and he recalled back to a previous tournament just 30 years ago. He remembered the man and noticed that Ikaida was using Shen's body. Boronks powered up and a wave of his aura crossed Ikaida.

"You're powers as a Super Saiyin are fairly impressive. Let's see how well you can fight!!!" Ikaida yelled.

Ikaida dashed towards Boronks and hit him with his fist. A dark wave shot out and Boronks was lifted off of the ground. Ikaida focused and his fist began to deteriorate a hole in Boronks' shirt and it went into his flesh. Boronks was stunned and Ikaida felt blood running down his arm. Two arms came out of Boronks' side and hit Ikaida in the face. Boronks hit the ground and held his stomach. It was starting to bleed, but Boronks used his Ki to make it scab up. Ikaida held his finger into the air and made an energy ball at the tip of his finger.

"Maybe this body's techniques can help..." Ikaida said.

"Dodompa!" Boronks yelled.

He hit Ikaida with the blast and knocked him back. Ikaida caught himself and Boronks powered up. He got rid of his new arms and Ikaida got into his normal fighting pose. Their auras crossed over and sent out bolts of lightning. Boronks and Ikaida disappeared and they appeared in different areas. Lightning was forming around the area and Boronks nailed Ikaida in the gut. Ikaida's pitch-black aura sent out lightning bolts and Boronks focused. They hit the ground and started to punch each other. Boronks leaned back and dodged a few punches. Ikaida threw a few more and Boronks blocked them with his own punches.

Lightning made it dangerous and the announcer had to step back from the ring. Boronks kept hanging in as Ikaida got faster. Goku smiled and he was enjoying the fight. Boronks started to hover and he threw in a kick every now and then. Ikaida received three simultaneous kicks to the face and he punched Boronks to knock him back. Boronks spun backwards and he landed at the edge of the ring. Ikaida held his had out and Boronks flew towards him. He threw up his leg to catch Boronks' punch. Energy shot out and Ikaida was growing angry. Boronks pushed and Ikaida brought up his other leg. He kicked Boronks in the face and Boronks spun up in the air for a few seconds. He hit the ground and Ikaida's leg was throbbing from the deadly punch.

"Get ready Goku, this fight may be over soon." Piccolo said.

Boronks got up and Ikaida had trouble standing on his leg. Ikaida popped his neck and Boronks stretched.

"To give me this much of a challenge is impressing. I've been damaged beyond anything I have ever felt." Ikaida said.

"Let's just make this fight a little bit harder on your end..." Boronks said.

Boronks scrunched down into a ball and his aura grew. The crater inside the ring made a dust cloud and Ikaida smiled. Boronks stood up while flexing and his headband started to wave around.

"You've just increased your energy 20 times than it just was!" Ikaida said.

"That's just the start of it. There's this transformation I'm looking for that I just cant find..." Boronks said.

His muscles bulged out and Boronks' face turned red. The veins on his head looked like they were about to pop from the pressure. Ikaida got ready to fight and Boronks kept increasing his power.

"There it is... AHHHHHH!!!!" Boronks screamed.

His muscles got a little smaller and his aura started to break apart the ring. Bolts of lightning shot out and caused a giant flash of light. Ikaida covered his eyes and a dark smoke came out of his insides. Boronks was floating above a huge crater he just made with his arms stretched out. His golden hair gained more spikes and he lowered to the ground.

"This is something my uncle learned... It's what we call a Super Saiyin 2!" Boronks said.

Next Episode 

"**Boronks vs. Ikaida"**

**Round 2**

**-**What do you think of the series so far? It will get better. It's series of mine, it always gets better. I hope you enjoyed these first five episodes. There will be more soon.


	6. Boronks vs Ikaida Round 2

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, Boronks and Ikaida began their fight to the finals. The battle started off when Boronks revealed his abilities to use Tien's attacks. Ikaida was slammed as Boronks turned into a Super Saiyin. After receiving more hits, Ikaida revealed that he had taken over Shen's body and now knew his attacks too. Boronks was hit hard and he showed that he was nowhere near giving in. In a shocking twist, he became a Super Saiyin 2. Now the battle continues...

**Episode 6 "Boronks Vs. Ikaida"**

**Round 2**

Wind blew through the area, carrying little pebbles with it. A piece of the ring ripped out and flew to pieces. Boronks touched down on the ground and tried to keep the energy flowing. Two spikes of hair jutted forward from his head. A bolt of lightning circled up his body and it crossed over with Ikaida. Their auras appeared to be having their own battle.

"Well... I'm impressed! You managed to bring up your power a lot more!" Ikaida said.

"Well, are we done talking or should we try that last stunt again? It's up to you." Boronks said with smirk.

Ikaida ran towards him and started throwing punches and kicks left and right. Boronks was avoiding them and he caught Ikaida's fist. Ikaida was angry and Boronks threw his fist back. They started to fight again and Boronks took in two straight punches. They didn't faze him and Ikaida tried to throw in a few more. Boronks leaned back and kicked Ikaida in the face.

"This attack was good enough for this body!!!" Ikaida yelled.

He bulled back his hand and straightened his fingers as if he was going to use a chop. Boronks held up his arms and Ikaida jabbed him. Energy spewed from the tips of Ikaida's fingers and Boronks pushed Ikaida away. There were two trenches dug from where Ikaida's feet were. Boronks powered up and Ikaida let out a scream of pain. His muscles bulged out for a few seconds and a wave of dark aura shot outwards.

"Whoa!!! Ikaida just brought his power level near Boronks' in just a split second!" Trunks exclaimed.

Piccolo watched and he smiled. The fight was turning out better than he thought. Boronks dashed at Ikaida and the entire ring began to break apart. Ikaida grabbed Boronks' fist and swung at him. Boronks grabbed his fist and they went to the air. The crowd was scared and they could see them and little dots fighting in the air.

Lightning struck everything in the air and the stands shook. Alia started to cry and everybody tried to hold on. Boronks dodged the attacks that Ikaida threw at him. He kicked Ikaida back and fired a Dodompa at him. Ikaida grabbed onto the attack and he pushed it away. Boronks flew towards him and Ikaida pushed him away with his hand.

"Damn you!!! Let's try this move out... Dodompa!" Ikaida yelled.

Boronks was hit in the shoulder and he flew backwards. The announcer got on his hover bike and went up to see the fight. Ikaida looked up and smiled. He could see that the moon was near the sun. Boronks fired a Ki ball back Ikaida and the shot missed. Ikaida lifted his hands over his head and flew at Boronks. He slammed both of his fists into Boronks and knocked him towards the ground. Boronks hit the ring and Ikaida came down. He moved to the right and Ikaida hit the ring with his leg.

"What's wrong? You've began to lose your strength!" Ikaida said.

"No I haven't! You just caught me off guard!!! Let's get this fight going..." Boronks said.

Boronks got back up and was preparing to fight some more. Ikaida pulled his leg from the ground and dusted off.

"You know that dusting off will do you no good. You're going to be covered with a lot of it during this match!" Boronks said.

He wanted to use this giant ring for his advantage and Ikaida tried to find his Ki source again. The announcer landed next to the stands and looked into the ring.

"It appears as so this match has brought back to the ground... Boronks and Ikaida are still fighting and they haven't given up on either end." The announcer said.

"Yes, it has been a great show so far today! I'm going to try and get in so I can get a better view." The female announcer said.

She got into the ring and the two warriors clashed again. Boronks brought down Ikaida's fists and scored a few hits to his face. Ikaida flew backwards and Boronks chased him down. They started scoring hits at high speed and Boronks slammed Ikaida into the ground. A huge wave of energy shot out as Boronks slammed his fist into Ikaida.

"This child is too powerful! How can someone increase their Ki so rapidly in a short time?" Ikaida said in a small inner monologue.

Boronks' headband began to spew out blood from a small scar on his head. Ikaida was terrified and the blood hit his face. Boronks backed up and formed his hands into a triangle.

"TRI BEAM!!!!" Boronks yelled.

Ikaida was hit with the blast and he was floating over the hole, which was left from the ring. Boronks kept in his pose and a mangled Ikaida rose from the ground. His bones were out of place and Boronks backed up. The crowd watched Ikaida pop back into place.

"What the hell was that all about?" Boronks asked.

Ikaida was weakened and Boronks got ready for some more fighting. His power still continued to increase from the battle. Ikaida floated higher up so he wouldn't touch the ground. Vegeta watched in anticipation as they prepared to keep going. He was hoping that Boronks had the power to win the match. Goku knew it was fate for him to fight Ikaida at this moment. It was a battle he was not ready for. Boronks popped his knuckles and his body began to glow a bright gold. There were now four Boronks' in the battle now. Ikaida was in his fighting stance and all four of the Boronks' sprouted two arms. The crowd cheered as they saw this new feat of power.

"COME ON! Let's just see if that will help you." Ikaida said.

They all went in and Ikaida was extra cautious. He was getting hit with more attacks than he could block. The first two Boronks' went in and started to strike him from behind. Ikaida elbowed one away and received more punches to his back. The one Boronks in front of him backed up and fired 4 Dodompas at Ikaida. The shots damaged Ikaida and all of the Boronks' went back to punching him. Ikaida grew angry and he had to hurry and find a way to take Boronks out. One of the clones backed up and powered up his fist. He charged at Ikaida and Goku tried to see what was going on. Ikaida did a back flip over the charging Boronks and the one that was charging hit another clone. The two clones went back into the original Boronks and Ikaida killed another clone. Boronks was just one now and Ikaida kicked him down towards the ground. He fired a few Ki Blasts at Boronks to damage him. Boronks hit the ground and he got up. Ikaida came down and Boronks charged into him. He hit Ikaida in the gut and nearly killed him.

"FOUL MOVE! Boronks is out for hitting the ground. Ikaida is the winner in this match." The female announcer said.

Ikaida backed up and was about to die. Boronks stood in front of him and lowered to the ground. Ikaida tried to get back in shape from being defeated. He lowered to the ground and Boronks closed his eyes. He relaxed and turned back into his normal form.

"That was a good match! I know that you may be the enemy, but I've never had that powerful of an opponent." Boronks said.

He walked off and the committee started to rebuild the ring. Ikaida was terrified because of how close he came to losing. Goku slammed his fists together and was ready for his fight with Ikaida...

Next Episode 

"**The Final Match"**


	7. The Final Match

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, the battle between Boronks and Ikaida continued. As the battle raged on, Ikaida became afraid of Boronks' true potential. Boronks was forced to make more copies of him, which was his biggest fault. In a quick attack, Ikaida destroyed the clones and knocked Boronks out of the ring. Boronks wasn't done, so he delivered one final punch and nearly killed Ikaida. The tournament has been postponed, but it will continue...

Episode 7 

"**The Final Match"**

Ikaida and Goku rested and it was about 4:00 in the afternoon when they finished it. The cement was drying and Goku was at Full power along with Ikaida. The top of the ring was sprayed with a gold coat to make it shine and the paint made it nearly invincible. Ikaida looked up constantly and the announcers got ready.

"May I have your attention? The ring has finished drying and we will be able to finish the final match!" the female announcer exclaimed.

The crowd began to lose it and Goku stood up. He got into his Gi with the blue shirt and yellow pants. Ikaida tried to keep his cap on and Goku tightened his belt. They both took a deep breath and Ikaida started to practice his kicking moves. Goku did a few punches and focused on his inner Ki.

"Grandpa, dad, help me!" Goku said.

Ikaida slammed his fists together and Goku hit his chest with his fist. They turned towards the ring and left their rooms. The crowd cheered as they saw them walking towards the ring. Goku didn't wave to anybody in the crowd or even act like he was glad to be at the tournament. His mind was focused on the ring where his toughest fight will face him. Ikaida was determined to complete his mission as a Hell Fighter. They got into the ring and the drums at the front of the temple played. The tiny pebbles around Goku began to move and the drumbeat got faster. A monk lifted a huge drumstick and held it away from the gong. Goku lifted his fists to his chest and his hair started to blow upwards. Ikaida got into his fighting stance and the monk hit the gong. They charged at each other and began the fistfight. Goku was hit in the face and he did a back flip to get away from Ikaida. They began firing small Ki blasts at each other to keep the fight going. Smoke built up and the announcers backed up. Goku went into the smoke cloud and Ikaida was moving around him. He came into Goku and threw a punch. Goku blocked it and teleported to another edge of the ring. Ikaida came at him and Goku kicked Ikaida in the face. They teleported to different ends of the arena and Ikaida was out of the smoke cloud.

"Time to end this!" Ikaida said as he formed his hands into a triangle.

Before he could fire his Tri Beam, 6 massive Ki blasts came out from above the smoke and rained down on him. Both of the announcers got out of the ring and Ikaida did a cartwheel to the left. He dodged two shots and punched one away. The two shots that went out made craters next to the ring. The last three came at Ikaida and he prepared to block them. Goku came out of the smoke and he was in Kaio Ken level 5. He punched Ikaida in the gut a few times and jumped back. Ikaida was stunned and Goku fired more Ki blasts in addition to the 3 still coming at him. Smoke pillowed from the center of the blasts and Ikaida was covered in smoke. He used the Mystic Attack on Goku and his arm stretched out. Goku jumped up into the air and dodged the arm. Ikaida used his second arm and Goku was caught. He was being strangled and Ikaida jumped towards him. His arms shrunk as he got closer and Goku was hit in the face with Ikaida's head butt. Goku fell backwards and he felt a dying energy inside of him. Quickly, he found it and a Golden aura surrounded him. A red aura was hiding under the gold aura and his hair stuck up like a Super Saiyin's. It stayed black and he had unlocked the power of the Giji Super Saiyin. (Just to let people know, this is the transformation he used in DBZ Movie 4...) Ikaida flew down towards him and Goku went up towards him. Their auras crossed over and they pulled back their fists. Goku and Ikaida both hit each other in the face at the same time. They paused and fell back towards the ring.

"Dad, get up!" Goten yelled.

The female announcer got into the ring and began the count. Goku and Ikaida both heard the numbers going up. They tried to move and the female announcer brought the count around 4. Goku was up and Ikaida's body turned into a puddle. It formed again with him standing up. Everybody was breathless from seeing the odd transformation.

"It's a good thing I found a deeper part of my power. This should aid me until I can finally harness my true powers." Goku said.

"You still have a lot to learn..." Ikaida said.

Goku leaned to the left and dodged Ikaida's mystic attack. He stretched out a finger and the nail at the end of it was sharp enough to kill. Goku jumped back wards to dodge another finger. He fired a Ki blast into Ikaida and hit the ground. Ikaida jumped into the air and stretched out his leg. Goku rolled to the right and got up. The kick hit the ground and Goku started to run while firing into the air. Ikaida was using the sun as his advantage and Goku held his hands to his side.

"Ka...Me..." Goku chanted while he ran.

Ikaida appeared next to him and fired a bunch of small blasts in close range. Goku held up his hand and all the blasts moved away. Ikaida backed up and used his Fire Blast. A huge wave of fire shot from his hand and hit Goku. He fired two more and Goku hit the ground. He bounced off the ground and slid towards the edge. His Gi was starting to burn and it was put out by the fall. Ikaida held his hands to his side and pointed his fingers out.

"Genocide Ball!" Ikaida yelled.

Goku got up in an instant and Ikaida was aiming at him. Goku held his two fingers to his head and appeared in front of Ikaida. He kicked him and appeared around him. Ikaida was punched and Goku cancelled his attack. They went into the air and Ikaida kept trying to punch Goku. All of his attacks were dodged and Goku kicked him in the back of the head. Ikaida soared towards the ground and Goku grabbed his leg. He spun him around and threw him outwards. Ikaida lost control and Goku used his Chi to send him further out. The announcer got on his jet bike and followed them. Goku punched Ikaida a few times and grabbed his hair. He threw Ikaida towards the ring and used his Instantaneous movement. Ikaida was hit again with both of Goku's fists. They were going towards the ring and the announcer turned around. Goku appeared in the ring and kicked Ikaida in the face. Ikaida spun in the air and he hit the ground. Goku looked at him and blood came out of Ikaida's face. A dark sludge from inside Ikaida repaired his face.

"You are sick! First you take over peoples bodies and you have something living inside you!" Goku said.

He ran up to Ikaida and put his ear to his stomach. Ikaida was confused and Goku had a little girlish laugh.

"When's it due? Come on!" Goku said.

Ikaida powered up and his dark aura surrounded him. Goku was knocked back and Ikaida held out his hands.

"I'll kill you like I did with Milo!" Ikaida said.

Goku couldn't move and his rib cage seemed to be closing up on him. Ikaida was controlling his shadow and causing Goku to bend. Goku tried to keep control of his body and Ikaida started to make him lean back. His leg started to twist to the side and the crowd was gasping in horror. Ikaida was focusing harder and Goku's arm felt like it was going to break. Goku lost his Giji Super Saiyin transformation and he could barely use his Ki. Ikaida kept powering up and Goku hit the ground. He screamed as Ikaida tortured him and Bulma covered her ears. She shut her eyes and Alia did the same. Gohan could hear this from his hospital bed.

"Come on father... Get up!" Goten cried.

"GOKU!!!" Trunks screamed.

Now as the final match rages on, Goku has been caught in Ikaida's trap. Will he fall the same way? Find out on the next Episode of Dragon Ball AF...

Next Episode 

"**Unleashing Hidden Rage"**


	8. Unleashing Hidden Rage

**Episode 8**

"**Unleashing Hidden Rage"**

Ikaida walked towards Goku while focusing and Goku continued to scream. The announcers held their mouths. Gohan smashed the radio with his hands at the hospital and Goku was still down. His mind was blank from all of the pain. Ikaida kicked him once and Goku felt his rib cage began to snap.

"Get out of there!!!" Goten yelled.

Boronks was getting angry by watching it and he turned into a Super Saiyin. Goku could see something in the depths of his mind. A small light shined in the edge of his mind and he tried to find it. Ikaida held up his hands and smiled.

"Lets see how good you can do with your spine..." Ikaida said.

Goku felt the pain and he could feel something building up inside. In his mind, he saw Ikaida breaking free from the ring. Piccolo was killed first in his thoughts and then his sons. Boronks was struck down next and the rest of the ESF were killed. Goku started struggling and Piccolo's ears rose. Ikaida was losing control of Goku and he felt Goku's power rise. A golden aura surrounded Goku and his pupils turned green. He got up and his hair stuck up. The moment came and he became a Super Saiyin once more. Ikaida backed away and Goku stood. His hair waved around as the aura grew and he looked at his hands.

"I see you've finally ascended into a Super Saiyin again." Ikaida said.

"Yeah, this is only just the tip of the Ice berg... How about we just settle this now and cut the chatter?" Goku asked.

They charged and Goku used his Instantaneous movement. Ikaida tried to catch up and Goku was even faster now. He appeared behind Ikaida and kicked him in the spine. Ikaida screamed and Goku kicked him in the side of the face. The force smacked Ikaida into the ring and Trunks lifted his fist into the air while cheering. Goku hovered above the ground and Ikaida got up. He fired his arms at Goku and they grabbed onto him. Goku was not surprised by his Mystic attack and he slammed Ikaida into the ground again. Ikaida brought back his arms and flew towards Goku. They started to fight in the air at high speeds. Ikaida focused to the maximum and tried to keep up with Goku. They were punching away and Goku dodged his punches. Ikaida did an arm swipe and Goku dodged it. He dodged the second arm swipe and kicked Ikaida away. Ikaida caught himself and Goku flew towards the ground. They both were going towards the ring and Ikaida stretched his fingers out. Goku moved around the fingers and did a back flip. Ikaida went down to punch him and Goku jumped back.

They kept repeating this and then they both went higher into the air. Goku fired at Ikaida with simple blasts and they were knocked away. Ikaida went above the clouds and Goku followed. He took shelter in the clouds and Goku was looking around. Goku was annoyed by Ikaida's fighting styles and he used the Instantaneous Movement. Ikaida was nailed in the face and Goku started to fight him while inside of the clouds. The clouds turned into storm clouds and Goku was dodging lightning bolts that Ikaida shot at him. Gohan could feel the two Ki sources and he smiled. Goku appeared in front of him and fired a massive Ki blast at him. Ikaida was hit and he fell to the ground.

"Let's do this again..." Goku said.

He started to hit Ikaida while they approached the ground. Ikaida held out his palm and sprayed a dark substance into Goku's eyes. He kicked Goku into the ground and waited to hit him with his Tri Beam. Goku got up and he wiped his eyes. Ikaida was ready to fire and Goku appeared next to him. He grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. Ikaida started to move and Goku landed next to him.

"Fire Blast!!!" Ikaida yelled.

A wave of fire hit Goku and it didn't affect him. Ikaida kept firing and all the flames moved around Goku. They continued and the announcer wiped off his forehead. All the heat was making the crowd sweat and Goku grabbed Ikaida's hair. He punched him in the face constantly and Ikaida spit out blood. Ikaida was kneed in the chest and Goku focused all of his power into his knee. An explosion happened on Goku's knee and Ikaida fell back. He was hanging off the edge of the ring and Goku jumped into the air. He came down hard with his knee out and Ikaida took in the hit. A wave of aura shot out and hit the crowd. They were being blasted by 80 MPH winds and the female announcer tried to keep a hold of the microphone. She was holding her skirt down and the announcer lost his wig. It smacked a kid in the face and Goku jumped off of Ikaida. The winds died down and Ikaida looked at the sun. The moon was near it and he coughed up some spit with blood.

"Just 5 minutes..." Ikaida said.

"Get up! I thought that you were supposed to be some ultimate warrior? I can already see that you have lost your potential. Get up before I throw you out. It's in my Saiyin blood to fight an enemy that is a challenge. Your power level has dropped so low that you've barely become a challenge..." Goku said.

Ikaida stood up and powered up. His power rose to the max and he stopped. A dark aura with lightning bolts surrounded him.

"This as far as this body will let me go. I don't want to do anything too dangerous!" Ikaida said.

Goku charged at him and Ikaida did the same. They slammed fists together and broke apart. Ikaida came back around and they slammed fists together once more. Goku flew in and Ikaida got in between his arms. He punched him in the chest and did an uppercut. Goku was smacked upwards and Ikaida grabbed his foot. He brought Goku back down and punched him in the face. Goku flew backwards and he caught himself. Ikaida came at him and was ready to jab Goku with his nails out. Goku grabbed Ikaida's hand and squeezed it as hard as possible. Ikaida screamed and Goku pushed him back.

"Ka...Me...Ha..." Goku chanted.

He brought his hands to his side and Ikaida gasped at his power increase. The energy between his hands began to increase its size and streaks of light shot from it.

"Me...Ha!!!" Goku yelled.

He fired at Ikaida with the massive blast of energy. Ikaida held up his hands and tried to keep the blast away. The power caused Goku to loose his hold of the ground. Ikaida's sleeves started to burn away and Goku began to pump more energy into the Kamehameha wave.

"It appears as Goku has been able to strike back with his famous Kamehameha wave! This battle is starting to become a fight for the ages!!!" the announcer exclaimed.

Goku focused and the body of his Kamehameha wave started to produce a mist. Ikaida tried to push the attack away and Goku was starting to overload on power.

"Come on... This has got to work! HAAAA!!!" Goku screamed.

His Kamehameha wave reacted and a ripple shot through it. The ripple hit the head of the blast and Ikaida was losing his stamina. Goku got his feet to touch the ground. Ikaida tried to hold it back and his hands began to slip. All of the energy caused his protective skin to crack. Goku looked at the edge and Ikaida was not out.

"I don't want to get disqualified for killing this monster... Forget it!!!" Goku yelled.

"What are you doing? Do you have a DAMN IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Ikaida screamed.

"I'm afraid not! Tell Lord Enma I said hi! HAAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku screamed.

A huge ripple shot through the Kamehameha wave and it approached the head. Ikaida saw it and gasped.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikaida screamed.

The ripple hit the head and caused the blast to overpower Ikaida. He screamed and the blast hit him. The beam shot out towards the ocean and blew up. When the smoke cleared, a crater was in place of Ikaida's body. Goku tried to breath deeply because that was the first time he used a full power Kamehameha wave in ages. Smoke rose from his palms and he relaxed. He went back to normal and the crowd cheered. Now he had gained control of his Super Saiyin powers. What remains in store? Find out as this saga continues...

Next Episode 

"The Demon within" 


	9. The demon within

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, all hope seemed lost. Goku was down and he barely managed to get free from the deadly attack. Ikaida chose to continue but Goku had finally turned into a Super Saiyin. They fought and the battle was nearing an end. Goku had no choice, he killed Ikaida with a high powered Kamehameha Wave. Ikaida was gone and now the saga continues. What is in store next?

Episode 9 

"**The demon within"**

Goku looked at the crowd and they were silent. He created an aura around himself and everybody cheered. In the sky, a shadow loomed over the island.

"Everybody, the winner by death is... Wait!" the announcer exclaimed.

The moon aligned with the sun and caused a solar eclipse. The crowd was breathless, but the couldn't look up at it. Goku looked at the crater where Ikaida was. Ikaida's clothes blew away and it was pure darkness now. The tiles on the ring shot up and a dark cloud rose up.

"Wait, something is happening..." the female announcer said.

"I am Ikaida's true body. The fight isn't over..." Ikaida said.

The dark cloud turned into a serpent-like cloud and it flew around the ring. Two bright red eyes formed at the head of the cloud and it twisted up into a knot. Ikaida hit the ground and formed into a human like shape. Ikaida looked like a dark cloud with a human shape and red eyes. It was clear that this form was what was inside Shen's body. It was a little more buff than Goku at this state.

"My power has become way beyond yours... This is my type of battle ground!" Ikaida said.

He fired a dark energy ball at the moon and froze it in place. Goku got ready to fight and he turned into a Super Saiyin again. Ikaida flew towards him and Goku threw a few kicks. They went into Ikaida's head and were stuck. Goku fired a small blast into Ikaida's face and broke free. Ikaida turned into a misty form and started to attack Goku from all over. Goku used his Instantaneous movement and came in from behind. Ikaida moved around him and they were at equal speed. Goku fired at Ikaida and his attacks were dodged. Ikaida appeared next to Goku and punched him. Goku flew inwards to kick him. They both were hit and Goku hit the ground. Ikaida followed and the tiles that were in the air hit the ground in the exact place. The announcers were confused by the fast speeds.

"Not even a second has passed, but both fighters seem to have already been fighting." The female announcer said.

Goku made his aura bigger and Ikaida did the same. Ikaida was prepared to fight again along with Goku. They powered up and went into battle. Goku blocked some of Ikaida's attacks and he dodged a swipe. Ikaida kicked him in the chest and Goku hit the ground. He got up and Ikaida came in. Ikaida was about to impale him and Goku used his Instantaneous Movement. He dodged and Ikaida turned around to slash him. The blade formed on Ikaida's arm cut Goku's shirt. Ikaida fired a Ki blast at Goku and blasted away the left part of his shirt. Goku had come in for more than he could have bargained for.

"This has taken too long. The Hell Fighters like me have waited for eternities to find warriors to possess. It will take awhile before we can take this place over. We need to correct our environment and destroy what scares us most!" Ikaida said while slashing at Goku.

"What's so scary to you?" Goku asked.

Ikaida slashed downward and Goku backed up. He kicked Ikaida away and used his Renzoku Energy Dan. Ikaida was hit and he blasts didn't do what Goku hoped. The announcer was trying to keep his eyes on the ring without looking up. Goku flew into Ikaida and threw a punch. He went straight through him and Ikaida turned around.

"Let's see how durable you are now... Genocide ball!" Ikaida yelled as he brought his hands forward.

"Shit!" Goku said as the blast came at him.

He held up his hands and tried to keep the blast away. The ball of energy hit his palms and Ikaida smiled.

"I hope you learn how badly getting vaporized hurts!" Ikaida said.

Goku brought back his fist and punched the Ki attack. The Genocide Ball fired back at Ikaida. Quickly, Ikaida kicked it back at Goku and it was knocked back. Ikaida smacked it away with his tail and Goku got ready to destroy it. The Genocide ball turned into a flat wall and Goku was wrapped up inside of it. Ikaida destroyed the Genocide Ball, causing Goku to lose some power. A crater was in the ring and Goku got up. He coughed up smoke and Ikaida came down hard with his tail. The attack knocked Goku into the ground from its force. Ikaida turned to his side and began smacking Goku with his tail. Goku spit out blood and Ikaida wrapped his tail around his neck. Goku tried to get it off and biting wouldn't help. Ikaida threw him across the ring and Goku was down.

"Ok, one- two- three!" the female announcer said.

Goku blasted off into the air in an instant and came down in front of Ikaida. A dust cloud blew in front of them and Ikaida held his fist to his mouth. He laughed and Goku lifted his middle finger up.

"I'm tired of you talk. You over estimate your opponent..." Goku said.

"Some enemies aren't even worth it. Knowing you, this isn't the peak of your power. Why do you always hold back? We can get this fight going to the point where it's impossible to break up." Ikaida said.

"That's true... It's funny that you're holding back. We need to get this fight going!"

Goku increased his power and Ikaida laughed. They both stood face to face and Ikaida shot his tail out. Goku dodged it and then moved around Ikaida's right arm. Ikaida retracted his tail and arm so he could keep fighting. Goku kneeled down and lunged at Ikaida. He let out a series of kicks and Ikaida was unable to block. They went across the ring and Goku kicked him across the face. He used the Instantaneous movement and hit Ikaida from above with his Slash kick. Ikaida fell backwards and got up. He started to hit Goku with his tail. Goku took in the hits and he dodged the impaling maneuvers. Ikaida was angry and he lifted his hand into the air.

"Kienzan!" Ikaida yelled.

He fired a purple energy disk at Goku and guided it with his mind. Goku flew into the air and was on a high-speed chase with the Kienzan Disk. Ikaida split the disk in two and Goku became more cautious. He spun around the first disk and his leg was cut open by the second. The disks stopped and turned around. They went head on into Goku and he moved down to avoid them.

"Try to avoid them! I can keep them coming as long as there is a but of energy left in my body!" Ikaida said.

Goku flew through the mountains and the disks were cutting through them. He came back towards the ring and Goku flew towards Ikaida.

"Wait... That one didn't even work on Freeza. Think Goku, THINK!" Goku yelled.

He snapped back and fired at Ikaida. In an attempt to dodge, Ikaida got away from the blasts and the Kienzan disks were under no control. Goku moved away from them and Ikaida barely dodged them. The disks went off into space and Ikaida looked at Goku.

"You're a smart thinker..." Ikaida said.

"Thanks, I never went to school! Is this all of your power?" Goku asked.

"No, this amount is just a fraction of it. Right now, I have been fighting at 40. Believe it or not."

"Really? I have been using all the moves. I don't believe you so far. We wont know unless we find out! Let's go, full power!"

Next Episode 

"Don't give in," 

**Chou Kamehameha!**


	10. Don't give in, Chou Kamehameha!

On the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, the fight appeared over when Goku delivered a finishing blow to Ikaida. The creature came back to life when the Solar Eclipse happened. Goku chose to continue fighting the evil demon. In his new form, Ikaida was even stronger than Goku had planned. Now as they show no signs of giving up, Goku suggests that they battle at 100 Full Power. Now, the battle Continues...

Episode 10 

"**Don't give in,"**

**Chou Kamehameha!**

Goku and Ikaida were starting to power up and the ring was starting to cripple. The world shook and Goku's muscles began to bulge out. He turned into the Ultra Super Saiyin and Ikaida already knew that he was slow.

"Sorry, this form may have some serious power backing it up, but it's way too slow... This will get you..." Goku said.

He lost his muscles and focused on raising his Ki. At this level, he was Super Saiyin Full Power. Ikaida let out a blast of energy and Goku got in his fighting stance.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Goku said.

Ikaida held his tail in front of his body for defense. Goku charged in and started punching his tail. Ikaida took in all the hits and hovered over Goku. He began to throw a series of kicks at Goku and a few got through. Goku pulled him down and punched Ikaida in the face. Ikaida tried to jab his face and Goku dodged it. They went in a circle punching and kicking each other. Goku leaned back and kicked Ikaida in the face. Ikaida held out his hand and Goku did the same. Both hands touched and released giant Ki energy. In an explosion, Goku was sent spinning into the air and Ikaida was going to ram him with his head. Goku moved to the side and fired a Ki blast at Ikaida. The shot missed and Ikaida came flying towards Goku. His next ram missed and Goku strained his muscles. A humongous blast of aura shot out and Ikaida came at him. Goku put his hands to his side and powered up.

"Chou KaMeHaMe... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed in rage while extended his hands forward.

Ikaida saw the blast coming with the lightning surrounding it. He held his hands to his side and focused his Ki. Quickly, he released a huge pitch-black beam to hit Goku. The two Ki sources collided and began pushing against each other. The clouds around them shot away and disappeared. Goku brought his hands back and fired an extra bit of power. A ripple shot through his beam and hit the head of his Kamehameha wave. Ikaida powered up his beam even more. Goku kept putting in more power and Ikaida laughed.

"We can keep going on like this if you please! I just didn't think that you would choose to lose this way. I had some fun... Now, we have to end this. So just give in!!!" Ikaida yelled.

"NO! I won't, I can't just go down like that!!! My family is counting on me and I won't let you kill them!!!" Goku yelled.

He kept focusing and Ikaida entered his beam. The crowd watched and Ikaida traveled through the inside of Goku's Kamehameha wave. Goku was constricted by Ikaida's tail and ended up getting nailed in the face. Ikaida began squeezing him and Goku screamed.

"Come on, don't tell that your little speech was all a lie!" Ikaida said.

"AHHHH!!! IKAIDA!!!!! Super Kaio KEN!!!!!!" Goku screamed.

A red aura surrounded him and he busted loose. Ikaida blocked his punch and Goku got around it. He started to strike Ikaida as quickly as possible. Ikaida grabbed his fist and Goku turned at him. He tried to punch Ikaida and his attempts were useless. Ikaida smacked him in the face with his tail and Goku gave in another blast with his Super Kaio Ken. He was having trouble keeping up with Ikaida even with this form. Ikaida appeared above him and Goku fired a Ki blast at him. It was dodged and Goku was getting even angrier by the fight. He felt a sharp pain from all of his power being used and Ikaida came down at him. Ikaida slammed both of his fists into him and they went towards the ground. Goku smiled and flipped over to slam Ikaida into the ground. They both took in the damage and got up. Goku began to jump back and forth on both feet while punching.

"Ok, I get how your attacks work now. Is that all your worth?" Goku asked.

"I didn't think that you would believe that I was fighting at 100!" Ikaida said.

"You like to bluff..."

"No Goku, this is my true power at 75. Do you want me to go at 100? I am feeling a little rusty..."

"Ha, humor me!"

Ikaida bent down and started to release high amounts of excess power. Goku gasped and he knew that he wasn't bluffing. Ikaida's form started to lose its shape and he began to become bigger. His body formed a cocoon and Goku back away. The crowd was confused and the cocoon began to crack open. It snapped in two and Ikaida's eyes were visible. He had a more compacted body, but his Ki power was almost in comparison to Goku as a Super Saiyin 3. Goku smiled and he was prepared to fight.

"Ok... I need some more power! I don't care if I explode!!!" Goku yelled.

He was able to put in a part of increase and Ikaida laughed. His wings shot out and Goku was ready to fight. In an instant, Ikaida was behind Goku and he kicked him into the ground. Before Goku hit the ground, he was kicked into the air. Ikaida grabbed him in midair and threw him across the island. He kicked Goku around the place and Goku used the Instantaneous Movement. Ikaida dodged his attacks and started to fly around. Goku dodged his attacks and was hit by Ikaida's deadly tail strike. Ikaida turned around and punched Goku in the face. He came around again and hit him along the chest. Goku spit up blood and Ikaida came in again. There was no way around these attacks and Ikaida struck him again. Goku started to fall and he wiped away the blood from his mouth. Ikaida hit him so hard with a strike from the side it made Goku nearly blank.

"It is inevitable!!!" Ikaida yelled.

Goku caught himself and Ikaida came around. The crowd was worried about Goku and his strength.

"Would you just quit?" Ikaida asked.

Goku was hit in back and Ikaida came around for some more. His tail kept slashing Goku and he wasn't done. Goku was losing power quickly and Ikaida came in from the front. He smacked Goku in the face with his tail. Goku fell against the ring and his aura faded away. He turned back to normal and Ikaida came back to the ring. The announcers got up and ran into the ring.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." the female announcer said.

Goku couldn't see correctly and he got up. Ikaida came down and Goku knew too damn well that Ikaida's perfect form was far beyond him. Goku tried to hide his power source and he used the Instantaneous Movement. Ikaida lost track of him and the announcer saw him with his binoculars. He refused to give Ikaida his location because it was Goku's trump card. Goku lifted his arms and looked at the Solar Eclipse.

"Now I know Ikaida's weakness... The planet, the stars, the sun... The plants, the trees, give me your Genki..." Goku said.

He felt the warm energy and Ikaida saw the grass waving. Pan was confused and Alia lifted her hands because she wanted pan to hold her. Immediately, all the energy was sucked from Alia's body. The wind began to blow and people holding the posters were drained. Ikaida looked up and he saw Goku.

"No, he's found out already!!!" Piccolo yelled.

The female announcer stretched and she was drained. The announcer caught her before she hit the ground. Goku was trying to build energy and he looked down. Ikaida was on the way up to finish the job...

Next Episode 

"**Boronks' Quest"**


	11. Boronks' Quest

**Episode 11**

"**Boronks' Quest"**

Goku saw Ikaida coming up and he had all of the energy in his body. Ikaida reached him in the clouds and Goku smiled. He held his hand forward and Ikaida laughed. Goku held up his palm and Ikaida smacked him towards the ground. Luckily he was able to catch his balance and Ikaida was coming down.

"Wrong move!!!" Goku said as he formed the tiny Genki Dama.

"Genocide..." Ikadia chanted.

"Genki DAMA!!!" Goku screamed.

He threw the Genki Dama at Ikaida and it ripped straight through Ikaida's chest. Ikaida was stopped dead in his tracks and Goku had both his palms forward. The Genki Dama swung around and hit Ikaida in the face. Goku brought it around and his mind was clear. Ikaida was struggling to keep his perfect form and Goku slammed the Genki Dama through his wings and Ikaida was dementedly mutilated from the attack. Goku shot it forward and the attack hit Ikaida in the face. Ikaida fell to the ground and got the ring out. Goku's eyes were closed and he was in a state of Zen. He opened his eyes and his hair fell to its normal place. Ikaida was able to stand and Goku smiled. He had won... The Genki Dama sailed into space and broke up. Ikaida stood in the darkness and hovered above Goku.

"You bastard... So, you believed that the Genki Dama was my weakness? Wrong..." Ikaida said.

"Well, I know that I won and I knew that the Genki Dama was not your weakness. It's that..." Goku said while pointing up into the sky.

Ikaida turned around and he saw the moon move away from the sun. A ray of sunlight hit the island and Ikaida was hit. His body began to deteriorate and Goku smiled. As the crowd closed their eyes from the light, Goku relaxed. The light was shining and Ikaida was gone. Goku hit the ground and was nearly dead from the battle. Boronks flew down to Goku and the crowd walked towards the ring. They all lifted Goku and passed him over on top of their hands. Goku opened his eyes and laughed. They dropped him off at the stretcher and Pan ran over to him.

"Grandpa, you beat Ikaida!" Pan said.

"I know, I'm glad were all alright." Goku said.

Gohan stood next to Goku with his crutches and he laughed. Goku was carried towards the hospital and a dark cloud formed overhead. King Kai contacted Goku immediately...

"Goku, great job on stopping Ikaida! I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that more Hell Fighters have surfaced. The good news is they are moving away from the earth. Were safe from attack once again!" King Kai said.

"That's great! Fighting Ikaida was really tough... I don't think I could handle the rest until my powers are maximum and at the final level." Goku said.

Boronks wondered what he was talking about and Goku was in the hospital. Night fell and Boronks felt the Hell Fighters leaving Earth and attacking other worlds. The thought of having other people die was a nightmare in his mind. He stood and went to capsule corp. Bulma was working on another ship for interstellar travel. Boronks walked into the lab and looked at it.

"Grandma, I need to borrow a ship." Boronks said.

"Why? The Hell Fighters have left earth and we have all of the dragon balls." Bulma said.

"I can't just let those Hell Fighters destroy other worlds! Get me your best ship. If you guys don't want to help me, rot in hell." Boronks said.

Bulma was going to finish repairs on the ship and Alia was playing around. Boronks sat at the door waiting to leave and Bulma wondered where her torch was.

"Alia, do you know where my acetylene torch is? It looks something like this." Bulma said as she held up a picture.

Alia thought about the picture and held out her palm. She pointed at a pile of bolts and found the torch. Boronks saw this and he was confused.

"Here you go grandma!" Alia said.

"How did she do that? Alia, I might need you." Boronks said.

Goku was at the hospital and Pan sat by the window. Trunks listened to them talk and the tournament ring shook. A small dark cloud rose from a tile and flew towards the hospital. It had its sights set on Goku.

"So, how's Alia been doing lately? I really wish I could have seen her when she was younger." Goku said.

"She's doing fine and she's happy to meet you!" Pan said.

The cloud shot towards the window and Pan stood up. The cloud hit her and then she fell to the floor. It was Ikaida's remains trying to gobble up her life energy.

"PAN!!!" Trunks yelled.

He grabbed hold of her and Pan was starting to lose her size. Trunks squeezed her tight and sucked all of the evil energy of Ikaida from her soul. Pan let go and Trunks fell back. He was losing his age and Goku stood up. Trunks screamed and he became a Super Saiyin.

"GET OUT!!!" Trunks screamed.

Ikaida was forced out and Goku Ki blasted Ikaida. Trunks fell down and Pan tried to keep him alive.

"Doctor, we have trouble!!! Get in here!" the nurse yelled.

"Trunks, don't die!!!" Pan cried.

He had taken the fall for Pan and she kissed him. The doctor came in and lifted Trunks onto a stretcher. Pan walked with him and they brought Trunks into the emergency room. Vegeta heard the news and he flew to the hospital. The E.R. was silent and a doctor walked out confused.

"Is he alright?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, but I've never dealt with a case like this before..." the doctor said.

Pan walked into the ER and gasped. Trunks was on the hospital bed and he had lost a few years of his life. He was a teen again and Pan fainted. Ikaida had tried to use his life energy for power and failed. Boronks and Alia were still at capsule corp.

"Do you see this pen? Close your eyes and I'm going to throw it out into the yard. You find it." Boronks said.

Alia turned around and Boronks threw the pen into a bush. She turned back and lifted her palm into the air. Boronks backed away and she ran into the bush. Alia found the pen and Boronks smiled.

"I'm going to need you on this quest..." Boronks said.

"Ok!" Alia said.

Trunks heard the news and he wanted to come with Alia to keep her safe. He also was the only one out of them who could fly a ship. The three are gathered and ready to find the remaining Hell Fighters. How will this turn out... Follow along with this story to find out.

Next Episode 

"**Dark City"**

I really hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. It will take some time, but I have some other stories to be completed. I will try to bring in episodes faster from now on. You have my promise.

-JT Keebaugh


End file.
